Who Could It Be?
by zevieshipper13
Summary: PLL HTR crossover anyone? Stevie,Kacey, Grace, and Molly were best friends with a girl named ALi, until she was randomly murdered. Now they're being stalked by someone claiming they are Ali. And they're determined to fin out who it is. Eventual Zevie! Rated T for creepy storylines in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**PRETTY LITTLE LIAS TIMEEEE! You ready?**

**Just going to explain a few things before you start the actual story. The characters are all pretty out of character. Stevie is basically Aria, Grace is basically Hanna, Molly is basically Spencer and Mona mixed together, Kacey is basically Emily (minus the lesbian stuff), and Ali is, well, Ali. They aren't going to have the exact same personalities or background stories, but you get the gist. **

**Alright, let's get this party started! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR or anything from PLL.**

I finally returned to Rosewood after being gone all summer. Well, since the incident happened. And I was freaking out. You see, my friends and I sort of drifted apart after everything happened. I hadn't seen them or talked to them all summer. I doubt they even remember my name. I'm sure everyone only knows me, or us for that matter, as Ali's old best friends. That's all we'll ever be. The ex- best friend of a poor girl that got murdered.

I was walking into school when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Stevie?"

I turned around to see a tan girl with a bright pink sequin dress on. Quite frankly, it kind of hurt my eyes. But the girl seemed to know who I was and her face looked awfully familiar.

"It's me, Kacey." She said, obviously noticing my confusion.

"Oh my gosh. Kacey! I didn't even recognize you!" I said as we walked up the sidewalk.

"Yeah, I guess I grew out of that whole tomboy look. But what about you! No more pink frilly dresses I see?" She nudged me.

"Hah, yeah. I got sick of 'em."

"Looks like you and I sort of switched wardrobes."

"Yeah, it does actually!" We kept walking but I accidentally ran into a petite blonde girl with oversized sunglasses.

"Watch it, will you!" She barked at me then walked away. An equally petite brunette girl followed her. I felt like I recognized them as well.

"Was that-" I started, but Kacey cut me off.

"Grace and Molly? Yep."

"Wow. They look amazing." I said in awe.

"Yeah. I guess Grabby Gracie disappeared." Kacey referred to Grace's old nickname from when she was, how do I put this nicely, heavier?

"But it seems like Mute Molly is still with us. Has she spoken since Ali?"

"Not a word. She just follows Grace around like a lost puppy."

"That's so sad. And to think, besides Ali, she was the biggest gossip in the group." I laughed slightly.

"I know. It's crazy how much everyone has changed since the beginning of summer." Kacey pointed out.

"Right? Its like, without Ali here to tear us down, we can all be ourselves." I said.

"Like our true colors are finally coming out." Kacey agreed.

"Exactly."

"So um, whats your schedule?" She said changing the subject.

"Oh here." I grabbed it out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Sweet," She said while examining it. "We have like all of our classes together."

"Awesome."

We finally got to the door and walked inside. The school looked so much bigger than it used to. It noticeably got quitter as Kacey and I walked in.

"Wow, looks like they all saw a ghost." I whispered to Kacey.

"I know. Majorly creepy."

We continued to walk down the hallway, all eyes on us. When we reached the classroom a tall boy with dirty blonde hair walked in front of us and kissed Kacey full on the lips, making me feel uncomfortable, as well as the short brunette boy standing next to the tall one.

"Justin. Not here." Kacey pushed him lightly off of her and turned towards me. "Stevie, this is my boyfriend Justin and his friend Zander." I waved politely at them while they smiled.

"Wait, you're one of Ali's old friends too, right?" Justin asked. Kacey elbowed him in the stomach. He groaned and hunched over. The other boy, Zander apparently, just laughed.

"Gosh, is that all we are going to be known as from now on?" I asked Kacey.

"Probably. Hi, I'm Zander." The boy said as we held out his hand.

"I don't do handshakes." I told him bluntly.

"And I don't take no for an answer." He winked back.

"Hm, looks like we're just going to have to agree to disagree." I smirked, turned around and entered the classroom.

"Somethings never change though." Kacey said as she walked past my seat and sat down behind me. I laughed a little.

"You're right. Somethings just never change." I muttered under my breath and tried to focus on class. But I could feel almost everyone's eyes on me. This is going to be a looooonnnnngggggg day.

**Hope you liked this chapter! Sorry its so short! Reviews pwease!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so im'ma explain myself a bit here so you aren't confused. I made few changes. Remember when I said Ali was murdered? Well, she wasn't. At least, they don't know that yet. As of now, she is just missing. And remember when I said Stevie would be like Aria, Grace like Hanna, etc., etc.? Well I take that back. They're all going to be all of the characters. And I am going to steal a lot of storylines from the show, as well as some characters. Sorry for the confusion and changes! Not to mention this extremely long authors note. On to the chapter!**

I was walking to my locker at the end of the day. Friday to be exact. Surprisingly, I made it through one school day without losing my temper with the whole Ali- disappearing thing. When I reached my locker, I noticed that someone had taped one of the missing person signs to my locker. Someone had written "Welcome home, Stevie. Now when will Ali be welcomed back?" in red ink on it. Real mature. I ripped it off, crumpled it up and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Wow, how rude can people be?" I heard a voice behind me ask.

"You have no idea." I replied, not bothering to turn around. I speed walked out the door and started on my way home. But I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. When I glanced behind me I saw that short boy from earlier. Justin's friend. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Nope. Just on my way home, minding my own business." He replied.

"You're Justin's friend, right?"

"Zander. And you don't do handshakes." He said matter-of-factly.

"That is correct."

"So, you live over here too?" He asked as I started walking again. I noticed that Zander started to speed up in an attempt to catch up to me.

"Yeah." I said boredly as I sped up so that I wasn't next to him anymore.

"Hey, what's with the attitude?"

"Excuse me?" I turned around, my arms crossed over my chest.

"Well, you've kind of been giving me a lot of sass today. And considering the fact that we just met, I'm not a fan of it."

"Well, then sorry to disappoint you but I'm not planning on lightening up anytime soon. I've got a lot on my mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Look. I get it. Your best friend is missing and that's all people will ever recognize you as now. But come on, I'm trying to befriend you. But it'll only happen if you try too." He said while grabbing my arm to keep me from walking away again.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not really open to making new friends."

"Well then it looks like we're just going to have to agree to disagree." He said with a smirk, obviously quoting me from earlier.

"If I walk with you, will you leave me alone once I reach my house?" I negotiated.

"Undecided." He replied back, still holding his smirk.

"Fine, whatever."

"So, tell me about yourself." He said as we walked next to each other.

"Well, I'm the girl whose best friend disappeared. That's all you really need to know about me."

"Come on, there's gotta be more to you."

"That you'll have to figure out on your own." I winked. "How about you?"

"Okay um, I am a musician. And I like monkeys."

"What do you play?" I was actually kind of intrigued.

"Ukulele, Keytar, electric and acoustic guitar, and African drums. I also sing and beat box."

"Interesting."

"Why?" He asked defensively.

"Its just that, other than the guitars, those are pretty unique instruments."

"Yeah, well, normal's boring."

"Preach." I said with a small smile. He laughed a little.

We continued to walk until I reached my house, which I soon found out was adjacent to his.

"I guess I'll see you later neighbor." He said as we parted ways. I noticed that he was walking into Ali's old house. He must've moved there when the Dilaurentis' moved out.

"Yep. See ya later."

I walked into my house and turned on the TV. As usual, it was the news talking about Ali. Gosh, her poor family. Can't they lay off a little? As I was walking to the fridge to get something to eat, my phone went off. I guess I wasn't paying attention to it all day because I had a few unread texts.

_Hey girl, sit by me at lunch? – Kacey_

_Is it cool if Justin joins us? – Kacey_

_Nevermind .He has to take a test. – Kacey_

_Hey is it cool if I give Zander your number? He asked for it. – Kacey_

_Well since you aren't replying, I did. Hope that's okay. –Kacey_

_Did you get a flyer taped to your locker too? God, people are so immature. – Kacey_

And the newest one; _Hey Stevie, Kacey gave me your number. We should hangout sometime. –Zander_

Wow, guess I was popular today. I added Zander's number to my contacts and then erased all of the messages. I grabbed my purse and started my homework. But yet again, I got a text message.

_Neighbor, come outside. – Zander_

What did he want?

_Doing hw. Maybe later. – Stevie_

Back to my math problems. I was getting pretty far into one of them when I heard my text tone go off again.

_You'll want to see this. Your other friends are out here too. –Zander_

That got me wondering. What would Kacey, Grace, and Molly be doing outside my house? Unless…. They were at the house next door. Ali's house. I widened my eyes and ran out of my house. As soon as I walked outside, I was blinded by red and blue lights. Police cars and ambulances were lined across the street. Kacey, Grace, and Molly all ran over to me while Zander and Justin waited on the sidewalk. The girls had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, what is going on!?" I asked.

"Stevie. They found her." Kacey said.

"Really? Where is she? Can we see her?"

"No Stevie. They found her body." Kacey clarified. Molly started crying again.

"Wait, you mean she's-"

"Dead." Grace finished, answering my question. She was also crying now, as was Kacey.

"Oh my gosh." I said as my own eyes filled with tears. I saw paramedics walking to the ambulance with a gurney. The gurney had a black bag on it. There was a body inside. Ali's body.

Zander and Justin walked over to us with concerned looks on their faces.

"Is that-" Zander started.

"Ali." I managed to get out, the lump in my throat feeling as big as an orange. I started to sob. Molly, Grace, and Kacey pulled me into a group hug. Justin and Zander soon joined.

TWO DAYS LATER

My mom had driven me up to the church where Ali's funeral was being held. When we got out of the car, I saw Molly walking through the door.

"Mols!" I yelled for her. She turned around and gave me a sad smile. "Hey, lets go in together." I wrapped my arm around her waist. She did the same to me. We walked in, but were stopped when a tall woman with short blonde hair stopped us.

"Hello girls. Thank you for coming."

Knowing that Molly wouldn't reply, I did. "Of course. We wouldn't miss this for the world Mrs. Dilaurentis." Molly smiled in reply.

"I've asked that you four sit in the front with us. Kacey and Grace are there already." She pointed to the pew in the front row.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked over to the pew, still linked to Molly. "Hey guys." I greeted Kacey and Grace.

"Hi." Grace said with a sad smile. Kacey waved. I had a feeling that's all we were going to see today. They scooted over to make room for us.

"I can't believe she's gone." Molly said quietly. We all looked at her with wide eyes, for this is the first thing she's said since Ali disappeared. "Don't give me those looks. Someone had to say it. And I'm sick of being silent. It's boring." She defended herself.

"Sorry." The rest of us said in unison.

"Oh my gosh guys. Look." Grace said as she turned around.

"Is that?" Kacey asked.

"Yep." Molly confirmed.

"What is she doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know." Grace replied.

Jenna Marshall was sitting down in one of the pews, closer to the back. And her step brother Kevin Reed was helping her. That poor, blind girl. And it was our faults.

"Jenna Marshal? I didn't know Ali and her were friends?" Mrs. D said as she sat down next to Molly.

"We didn't either." Kacey said.

The ceremony started and I noticed that half of Rosewood was here. Including Zander and Justin. It drug on and on. When it was over, most of the church was in tears. Us four, however, were completely dry eyed. We all walked out together. I was holding hands with Grace, Kacey holding hands with Molly. As we would've suspected, all eyes were on us. Soon, a police officer walked up to talk to us.

"Hello ladies. My name is Officer Darren Wilden. I'm in charge of investigating this case."

"Alright. What do you want?" Kacey asked.

"I was wondering if you girls knew anything that could've led up to Alison's disappearance. Or someone that would've wanted to hurt Ali for any reason?"

"Not that I can think of." Grace answered.

"Why would you think someone wanted to hurt Ali?" I asked.

"Because this is no longer a missing person's case. This is a murder case." He explained.

"M-murder?" Molly stuttered.

"Yes. And you four are awfully suspicious." Wilden said, then walked away. All of us stood there with our mouths wide open.

"Hey girls. What was that all about?" Justin asked as he and Zander walked over to us.

"N-nothing." Kacey said. "Can we be alone right now? We just have a lot going on at the moment."

"Yeah, sure. Text me if you need anything." Justin kissed Kacey's temple and walked away.

"Same thing goes for me." Zander said while following Justin. I gave him a grateful smile as he walked away.

All four of us walked down the sidewalk. We were going to go out to eat and discuss something. We were waiting for the right away when all of our phones went off at the same time. That's odd. We got our hones out and opened them up. They all said the same thing. And they were signed very familiarly.

_I'm still here bitches. And I know everything. –A_

Oh. My. Gosh.

Its Ali's signature.

**Ooh! Long chappie! Hope ya liked! Let me know whatcha think!**


End file.
